


Coda

by glymr



Series: The One Where [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The one in which Clark and Bruce come back for Dick." (Coda to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/701885/chapters/1293947">Rara Avis</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda

Dick hid and watched as the truck pulled up to the building, his heart in his throat. Maybe this time it would be...  
  
The man that got out was dark-haired and blue eyed, tall and muscular and...not Kal-El. Dick berated himself for getting his hopes up *again*, then took a second look.  
  
Oh.  
  
Oh no.  
  
It was *Bruce*. The one that Kal-El had said would come if he himself...couldn't.  
  
Dick swallowed and blinked back the sudden tears in his eyes. Kal-El was gone, either dead or far, far away on some other planet.  
  
Kal-El was gone.  
  
Dick crept away, carefully avoiding Bruce. There was no reason to stay here anymore.


End file.
